Artemis and Orion
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: He kissed the back of her hand and murmured, "My Artemis". Alaina brushed her lips against the back of Clint's hand and murmured, "My Orion".
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Orion

**I do not own The Avengers in any way. I do not own anything to do with Greek mythology.**

**A/N- In one myth, it's said that Orion bet Artemis that she couldn't hit something. Orion was swimming. Artemis fired an arrow and it accidentally killed Orion. Artemis is said to have been in love with Orion, so she put him among the stars.  
**

* * *

Alaina Riley, more commonly known as Mockingbird, was everything to Clint.

You know what they say; birds of a feather flock together.

* * *

A few days after returning from a mission with Natasha, Clint was needed back to the S.H.E.I.L.D. base.

"I need you and Agent Riley to report within 2 days", Fury told Clint over the phone.

Alaina, who was already in bed, was woken by Clint.

"Get up and pack", he said.

"Can't we do that later?" she asked, "I wanna snuggle".

Clint just chuckled and climbed into bed with her. He laced their fingers and brought them up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and murmured, "My Artemis".

Alaina brushed her lips against the back of Clint's hand and murmured, "My Orion".

* * *

Both Alaina and Clint sat in their nest.

They saw Fury walk in and start talking to Selvig.

"Agent Barton report. Riley, stay where you are", Fury said.

Clint laced their fingers, touched his lips to her hand, and said, "My Artemis".

"My Orion", she said back.

Neither of them knew this was going to their last time seeing each other for a while.

It would make them wish they had actually kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Avengers in any way,**

* * *

Alaina watched as Clint talked with Director Fury.

The Tesseract suddenly freaked out and shook the whole building.

"Alaina!" Clint yelled.

"I'm fine", she told him thru the earpiece.

"Alaina, get down from there now", Clint said.

"Agent Riley, stay where you are", Fury said.

A man dressed in leather and armor appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir, please put down the spear", Director Fury said.

It all escalated from there.

Alaina kept her eyes on Clint.

Clint got up to shoot the man, but he raised the spear to Clint's chest.

"No!" Alaina yelled.

"Moc…" Clint tried to say, but was taken over.

She watched as they talked and then Clint raised his gun and shot Fury in the shoulder.

Alaina slid down the rope and ran over to Fury.

"Go", he said.

"No sir", she said.

"Go find Coulson, stay with him", Fury said, "I'll go after them".

"Don't hurt him", she said softly. She found Coulson. "We've gotta get out of here", she said, "Now".

They rounded up most of the workers and hopped in a truck.

As they drove, they watched the earth collapse in on itself.

There was silence.

Alaina broke it by saying, "Clint's been compromised".

Coulson turned to her and put his hand in hers.

"My Orion", she whispered. She looked up into the night sky and saw the constellation. She reached up to her neck and realized she didn't have her talon and feather necklace.

Clint had given it to her.

She sighed sadly, layed her head on Coulson's shoulder, and tried to sleep.

* * *

They arrived at the heli-carrier.

Coulson had one of the guys carry Alaina to her room. He made his way to the control room, where he called Natasha.

"Da?" the man on the phone said. He handed the phone to another man who started to speak in Russian.

Coulson interrupted him, "We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby".

The man handed the phone to Natasha.

"We need you to come in", Coulson told Natasha.

"Are you kidding? I'm working", Natasha said.

"This takes precedence", Coulson told her.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything", she said, "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now".

"Tasha, Barton's been compromised", Coulson said.

"How's Mockingbird taking it?" she asked.

"Finish up there and ask her yourself", Coulson said.

"Let me put you on hold", she said.

Coulson waited a few minutes before Natasha picked up the phone again.

"Where's Barton now?" she asked.

"We don't know", Coulson said.

"But he's alive", she said hopefully.

"Alaina would know if he wasn't", Coulson said, "We'll brief you on everything when you get back".

* * *

Alaina woke up and looked around. She was on the heli-carrier. She changed into her favorite hoodie (that used to Clint's), threw her hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed her bow and arrows.

If they were going to war, she wanted to be prepared.

She would get her Orion back.

But right now, she needed to pick herself up, brush herself off, and embody the goddess Artemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Alaina spent all afternoon and the rest of the week, trying to get better. Alaina wasn't a good shot like Clint.

"Knew I'd found you here", Natasha said.

Alaina spun around, bow in hand. Alaina lowered her bow. "You should know better than to sneak up on me", Alaina said, "I'm more paranoid than Clint".

Just saying his name brought tears to Alaina's eyes.

She ran into Natasha's arms.

"It'll be okay Alaina. He'll come back. We'll get him back", Natasha told her. Natasha was everything Alaina wasn't. Natasha was brave, athletic, a red head, had an awesome body with curves.

Alaina was timid, but with Clint, she thought she could do anything. She wasn't all that athletic; she was just skilled at gymnastics. She loved to go find a barn and just hang around in the rafters.

Another thing, Natasha had thick curly red hair, whereas Alaina had feathery blond hair with a lone blue feather braided into her hair.

"It'll be okay", Natasha told her.

"Okay!?" Alaina yelled, pulling away from Natasha, "Are you insane!? Did you watch the man you love be taken over? Do you lie awake at night and wish he would just come back? Do you miss the feeling of his lips on yours?"

Natasha gathered the girl in her arms again. "We'll get him back", she told Alaina.

"Agent Romanov, you're needed outside", another agent said.

"I'll be right there", she said, "Coulson must be arriving with Rogers. Banner must be here too. Clean yourself up and come out".

Alaina nodded. She dressed in her normal clothes, keeping Clint's hoodie on, and slung her bow and arrows across her back. She didn't know who she was meeting, but she would follow Clint's number one rule: NEVER get caught without a weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own the Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- This chapter contains a flashback. It's not all that important, but it gives you a little look into Clint and Alaina's relationship. The ones to come will go more in depth.  
**

* * *

Deep underground, Loki's minions, plus Clint and Selvig worked on the Tesseract.

Clint felt something around his neck. He looked down and saw a talon and feather on a gold chain. Clint, even though under Loki's influence, knew that it belonged to someone of importance to him. He tucked it in his vest next to his old dog tags.

Alaina would get her necklace back.

* * *

Alaina stepped out on the deck as Steve was meeting Dr. Banner.

"Boys, this is Agent Riley. She'll be helping us", Natasha said.

"Little young aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Not much younger than you", Alaina said.

"We may wanna take this inside. It's gonna get hard to breathe", Natasha said.

"I'll see you inside", Alaina told her.

Natasha just nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked.

"Loki took one of our men. Her man actually", Natasha explained.

* * *

When Natasha, Steve, and Bruce entered the command center, they found Alaina sitting at the table watching the other's work, rather detached from what was going on around her.

It wasn't until Director Fury addressed her, that she snapped out of her trance.

"Agent Riley, go with Dr. Banner", he said.

She nodded and got up.

Fury's hand caught her shoulder.

She turned to him.

"We'll find him", he said.

"Thank you Nick", she said. She followed Natasha and Bruce to the lab.

Before she went in the lab, Natasha stopped her.

"Director Fury knows you want to help. He's just trying to keep you out of it, since it's so personal", Natasha said.

"I know", Alaina said, "I'm getting better, honest".

"Any day now", Natasha said, before leaving Bruce and Alaina alone.

"I watched the footage and read your work", Alaina told him as she struggled to make adjustments to her arrows, "You're brilliant".

"I'm a monster", he said.

Alaina smiled bitter sweetly. "Clint used to think he was a monster...when he was hired as an assassin", Alaina said.

* * *

_"Everyone is avoiding me. They're all scared of me", Clint said. _

_"I think they're just scared of what you're capable of doing", Alaina told him. _

_"But I don't want people to be afraid of me", Clint said. _

_"If it's any consolation, I'm not scared of you Clint", Alaina said, putting her hands on his chest._

* * *

Natasha burst into the lab and said, "They found him. They found Loki".

Alaina looked at her sadly and asked, "I don't get to go do I?"

Natasha shook her head no.

Alaina hugged her and said, "If you find _him_, bring him back. Will you?"

"I'll try. You know I will", Natasha told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-This is just a filler chapter really.  
**

* * *

Alaina was still in the lab when they brought Loki in.

As he passed he smiled at Bruce and Alaina.

"This can't be good", Alaina said, "I've got a bad feeling".

"What kind of bad feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Like something bad is going to happen with him on board kind of bad feeling", Alaina said. She slipped her quiver of arrows on her back and grabbed her bow. She threw her hair up in a ponytail, letting the feather lay against her cheek.

"Those are never good", Bruce quipped.

Alaina found herself laughing for the first time in days.

Bruce and Alaina made their way to the command center.

* * *

When they made it to the command center, she looked hopefully at Natasha. She shook her head.

She noticed a large blonde man standing in the room.

He turned to Alaina and said, "I am Thor, of Asgard".

Alaina giggled and said, "I know who you are".

She stopped laughing when he said, "I understand that it is your beloved that Loki has taken".

"Yes. Clint", she said.

"I will do whatever in my power to get him back", Thor said.

"I appreciate that", Alaina said. She took a seat next Natasha, who leaned over and lightly rubbed Alaina's back in a sign of comfort. She didn't pay attention to much of the conversation. She mostly thought about Clint and fiddled with her arrows.

Stark walked in all high and mighty as usual, not even noticing Alaina sitting there.

She teared up when Clint's name was brought up and Natasha reached over and set her hand on Alaina's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Before she knew it, the conversation was over.

"Agent Ri…" Director Fury said.

"I'm already on it", Alaina said, getting up. She stumbled and was caught by Natasha.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine", Alaina said shrugging Natasha off of her.

"Something's wrong with you Alaina", Natasha said, "When was the last time you ate?"

Alaina whispered, "The day Clint went missing".

"You haven't eaten for a week?!" Natasha yelled.

Alaina stormed out of the command center and entered the lab.

"Hello Katniss", Stark said.

She smiled and set to work on her arrows.

"Is it true what Natasha said? You haven't eaten since he took Clint?" Bruce asked.

Stark tossed her some dried fruit. "Better than nothing", Stark said, "Agent Barton wouldn't want to return and see you completely wasted away".

"How did Pepper cope?" Alaina asked.

"No idea. Never asked her", Stark said.

She took her hair down and looked at herself in the mirror.

It was times like these where she wondered what Clint saw in her.

She needed Clint back or she was going break down and lose it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own The Avengers in any way. **

**A/N-This is the last chapter I will post today. I decided to leave you guys with a look into when Clint came back with Natasha.  
**

* * *

Steve entered the room a couple of minutes later. Steve took a moment to observe what she was wearing.

Tight dark wash jeans, complete with a pair of brown knee high boots, and a jacket with a hawk on the back.

She looked at him and glared.

He looked away blushing.

Her ears perked up when Steve mentioned following orders. She smiled and thought about Clint.

Clint was one who followed orders. He only disobeyed them if he felt it was for the good of S.H.E.I.L.D.

Steve walked out after arguing with Stark.

Alaina knew she should follow him. She grabbed her bow and loaded a newly adjusted arrow. She left the laboratory and followed him.

He was breaking into the secret files.

The golden boy of the team was doing something naughty?

Against her better judgment, she stopped by her room and dropped her bow off. She went to the command center and told Director Fury that something was going on in the lab.

"Hill, you're in charge", he said. He left the room.

"Riley, Romanov's talking to the psycho", Agent Hill said.

Alaina pulled up the video feed.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me", Loki taunted.

"Bet you figured I'd come", Natasha said.

"Actually, I suspected his lover would come first", Loki said.

Agent Hill looked at Alaina.

Alaina blushed and turned her attention back to the video.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton", Natasha said.

"Why should I tell you? I know his little bird is watching right now, aren't you love?" Loki asked.

Rage slowly built up in Alaina's small body.

"I owe him a debt", Natasha said.

"Tell me", Loki said.

Natasha explained everything.

Although something she said sent Alaina into a flashback. "He made a different call", she said.

* * *

_"This is Natasha Romanov. She's a Russian assassin. We need you to take her down", Director Fury said. _

_Clint and Alaina stood up. _

_"Just Clint", Fury said. _

_"What?" she asked._

_ "You would just be a hindrance", Fury said. _

_Alaina's eyes teared up and she stormed from the command center. She ran to her room and locked the door. _

_"Alaina?" Clint called, "Open the door". _

_She opened the door, her blonde hair messed up and eyes bloodshot. _

_Clint gathered her in his arms. "Come on Mockingbird. It's just a few days", he said. _

_"But we always do missions together", she said. _

_He took her face in his hands. "I love you Alaina. Never forget that", he told her. _

_"I know", she said, "Don't fall for her". She went to Clint's room and watched him pack. She walked with him to the helicopter that would take him to Russia. Clint took her hand in his and kissed it. _

_"My Artemis", he said staring into her eyes. _

_"My Orion", she said, doing the same._

_ "I love you", he said._

_ "Love you too", she said. _

_Clint suddenly remembered something. He took a small box out of his bag and handed it to her. "I know it's a bit early, but happy anniversary", he said. _

_She opened it and found a chain with a talon and feather. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love it", she said. _

_"Agent Barton", Fury said._

_ Clint hugged Alaina and said, "I love you Alaina"._

_ "Ditto", she said. _

_Clint let go, but not before kissing her forehead. He got on the helicopter and flew off. _

_Coulson came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine", he told her._

_ "I know", she said._

* * *

_A week later, Clint returned...with Natasha. _

_"Agent Barton? May I speak with you?" Fury said, "Agent Riley stay". _

_Clint leaned down and kissed her, before following Director Fury. _

_"Why have you brought her back?" Fury asked. _

_"I think she could be a good asset", Clint said, not meeting Fury's eyes. _

_"That was not your mission", Fury said, "I already have you and Agent Riley". _

_"What if...?" Clint asked. _

_"What if what?" Fury asked. _

_Clint was hesitant about answering. "What if Alaina was to become...pregnant in the future?" Clint asked, "You'd need another assassin"._

_ "Pregnant?!" Fury yelled, "I knew you two were together, but not like that". _

_"It was only once, before I became a field agent", Clint said._

_ "It had better not happen again anytime soon", Fury said, "Is that clear?" _

_"Crystal", Clint said. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- Yay! More flashbacks! This particular flashback takes place while Alaina is knocked out. I love this one!  
**

* * *

After watching Natasha and Loki talk, Alaina stayed in the control room.

Suddenly, Alaina got a tingling at the base of her spine.

That meant trouble or Clint was near.

There was suddenly an explosion.

"Clint. It's Clint", Alaina said over the ear piece.

"We can't be sure", Fury said.

Minutes later, Fury came running into the control room.

"Tasha?" Alaina asked.

"I'm fine Birdie", she said, "Little banged up, but fine".

Suddenly, a grenade went off and Alaina was knocked to the ground.

Fury and Hill started to shoot at Loki's men.

Alaina was without a weapon.

One of the bullets hit her in the shoulder.

She gasped. 'Damn that hurt', she thought. She grabbed her shoulder and felt the blood covering her hand. 'My bow. I needed to get to my bow', she thought.

Alaina got up and tried to make her way out of the control room.

Suddenly, another explosion went off in the control room.

Alaina looked up and saw Clint.

Another arrow connected with one of the computers and all the screens went dark.

Fury shot up at Clint.

"Don't!" Alaina yelled.

Clint's eyes locked with hers.

She watched as he took something off his neck and tossed it to her. She looked down and saw her feather and talon necklace.

The helicarrier started to fall out of the air.

Alaina tried to get up to go after Clint, but she was thrown to the side, her head hitting the edge of a computer. Alaina felt blood rolling down her forehead.

Agent Hill walked over to her. "Stay awake", she said, "Mockingbird is down. Repeat, Mockingbird is down".

"Clint", Alaina managed to gasp.

"I got him Birdie", she heard Tasha say, "I got him".

"Hawk", was the last word that left her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Alaina was walking back to her room, when suddenly she was grabbed by the throat. _

_A scarf was placed around her neck and it started to tighten. _

_She dropped her bow and tried to get the scarf away from her throat. Her vision was slowly going black and she was gasping for breath. She scrambled for her bow or something. Her attacker just kicked the bow away. _

_Suddenly, she was on the floor and so was her attacker. She stumbled to her feet gasping for breath. She looked and saw an arrow protruding from his back. She looked and saw Clint standing there holding her bow. She stormed over to him and snatched the bow from him. "Dammit Clint! I had him!" she growled. _

_"You looked like you were doing so well", Clint spat._

_ "I was!" she yelled. _

_Clint grabbed her neck and kissed her. _

_She relaxed into the kiss. _

_"I love you", Clint said, "I love you like Orion loved the goddess Artemis". _

_She grabbed him and kissed him. She grabbed his tie and dragged him into her room._

* * *

_Clint woke up to small kisses being placed on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Alaina's pure blonde hair. _

_"Good morning", she said._

_ "Had you ever…?" Clint asked. _

_She shook her head. "You were the first", she said. She moved up his body to kiss his lips. "I'm going to talk to Coulson and Fury today", she told him._

_ "Really?" he asked, lightly kissing the marks left by her attack._

_ "You could soon become Agent Barton, field agent", she said. _

_"What about us?" he asked, "Will it be okay?"_

_ Alaina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it matters", she said. _

_Clint leaned up and kissed her, murmuring, "My Artemis". _

_Alaina returned the kiss, whispering, "My Orion". _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- I figured since this flashback was long enough, it would just be it's own chapter. This is one takes place while Clint is knocked out.  
**

* * *

_Clint remembered the first time he met Alaina. _

* * *

_He had been in the Special Forces as a sniper and he was the best shot in all of the army. He looked through the lens of his sniper rifle and lined up his shot. _

_Alaina stood behind a tree. She watched as his muscles rippled with every movement. "Agent Riley. Take him out now", she heard Director Fury say over her ear piece. She let him take his shot, before jumping onto his back and jabbing the needle into his neck. _

_Clint's body went stiff and then lost all feeling. _

_Alaina rolled him onto his back and took his helmet off. _

_"Did I get him?" he asked. _

_"Yeah", she said, "You got him"._

_ "You're too cute to be an angel", Clint said._

_ "I need the evac team now", Alaina said. _

_"I'm Clint", he said._

_ "Alaina Riley", she told him. _

_His eyes caught the blue feather braided into her hair. He kept his eyes on it as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

_When they got Clint back to HQ, they took him to the medical ward and strapped him down to the bed. _

_"Is this necessary?" Alaina asked. _

_"We don't know how much of a threat he poses", Director Fury said. _

_Alaina was assigned to watch him and to explain his role and options. _

_Clint opened his eyes and shook his head, trying to make the dizzy feeling go away. _

_"Sorry. That's the side effect of the drugs", Alaina said._

_ "You're not an angel?" he asked, "So I'm not dead?" _

_"Fraid not", she said, "You're currently at S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ"._

_ "And what is that?" he asked._

_ "It's basically an intelligence agency that takes care of certain matters", she said, "Since you're the best shot out there, we decided to bring you in". _

_"I'm not only good with a rifle", he said, "I'm good with everything. If I can shoot with it, I can always hit my intended target. The bow is my specialty. Unfortunately, the army has no need for archers"._

_ "Here, whatever your talent is doesn't matter", she said._

_ "What's yours?" he asked._

_ "I'm an archer too, but I bet not as good as you", she said._

* * *

_The next few months were hard for Clint. _

_It was up to Alaina to keep an eye on him and sort-of train him. _

_He was introduced to Coulson._

_ "Clint, this Coulson. Our handler", she said. _

_"Handler?" Clint asked. _

_"Since we're relatively young and you're new, he keeps an eye on us and makes sure we don't get into trouble", Alaina explained. _

_"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's Director Fury's job", Coulson said. _

_"It's also him and Director Fury who decide if you become a field agent, like me", she said. _

_"Field agent? How do I become one of those?" Clint asked. _

_"You have to pass a series of tests. You've probably aced most of them anyway, being in the Special Forces", she said, "So I wouldn't worry"._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- This will be the last chapter for today. My computer is really hot and needs to cool down.  
**

**P.S. Bonus points to anyone who knows where the 'bruised peach' line came from.  
**

* * *

Clint woke up feeling exactly how he felt the day after he had met Alaina and exactly the same way.

Natasha released him from his binds as they talked.

Although Clint and Natasha were close, it would never come close to what he and Alaina had.

When they finished, Clint turned to her. "Where's Agent Riley?" Clint asked.

Natasha said nothing.

"Where's Mockingbird?" Clint asked standing up.

"Next door", she said.

Clint ran out the door and looked in the window of her room.

She was lying in the bed with machines hooked up to her.

Clint turned to one if the nurses and asked, "How has she been?"

"Put up quite a struggle when we first brought her in. Kept saying your name", she said.

Clint entered the room and Alaina opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Clint asked.

"Like a peach", she said.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Like a bruised peach", they said together and laughed.

Clint took her hand in his.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Bullet to the shoulder, but don't worry, it's was a through and through shot", she said.

"Who?" Clint growled.

"One of Loki's men", she said, "But I'll be fine. I'll be able to hold my bow".

Clint was glaring at their intertwined hands.

"Hawk?" she asked.

He looked at her.

She grabbed his neck and brought his lips to hers.

Clint eagerly kissed back.

Steve walked by the room and saw Clint and Alaina locked in a passionate kiss. He waited a few minutes before knocking.

Clint and Alaina pulled out of the kiss, but not before sharing another one last kiss.

Alaina leaned up against Clint's chest.

Steve walked in. "Time to go", he said.

Alaina started to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked.

"Going with you", she said.

"You're staying here", he said.

"Like hell I am", she said.

Steve looked cautious.

"Look, I'll stay with Clint", she told him.

"You can fly one of those jets?" Steve asked Clint.

"Sure can", he said.

"Suit up then", he said leaving.

Clint helped Alaina get detached from the machines and led her to her room.

She dressed in her tight dark wash jeans and a black tank top.

Clint tossed her the hoodie.

She slipped it on and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She put the talon and feather necklace around her neck and grabbed her bow and arrows. "Let's go", she said.

"Wait", Clint said, "We're gonna get thru this".

"I know", she told him. 'Then we can start having little Clint's and Alaina's', she thought.

They met up with Steve and Natasha. They marched thru the helicarrier, Clint and Alaina holding hands, all their heads held high.

It was time to go to war.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- Okay. So I lied, but this _is _the last chapter for tonight.  
**

* * *

The pilot of the jet tried to stop them, but Alaina pretty much threw him off the jet.

Clint sat in the pilot seat.

Alaina leaned down and kissed the top of his head before he put the headset on.

They headed for New York.

* * *

They arrived in New York. They flew up right next to Stark tower, only to have Loki take out one of the engines.

Alaina hit the floor.

"Alaina!" Clint yelled.

Steve tried to reach for her, but was trying to hold onto the ceiling.

"Clint!" Alaina yelled thru tears.

"Alaina, listen to me! It's okay! You're not 7 anymore! We're in New York City, remember?" Clint yelled to her. He reached back and felt her hand grip his. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, trying to soothe her.

They ended up crash landing into a plaza.

Clint unbuckled and grabbed Alaina in his arms. "It's okay", he told her softly, "I'm sorry I yelled".

"I kept hearing the screams. It was like I was reliving it", she said told him, sobbing into his vest.

A plane crash had claimed Alaina's family.

Alaina was the only one who survived because she made a bow and arrows to survive until someone found her.

Then S.H.E.I.L.D had taken her in.

She pulled back and whipped her eyes.

Clint kissed her forehead and they exited the plane with the others.

They followed Natasha and Steve to a plaza in front of Stark Tower. They watched the Chitari soldiers come out of the portal.

"We've got civilians trapped up here", Clint said.

"They're fish in a barrel down there", Captain Rogers said.

Natasha started shooting as Alaina loaded an arrow. "We got this. Go", Natasha told Steve.

Clint stood up and fired an arrow. "Babe, up on the car, cover me", Clint told Alaina.

"On it", she said.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday Alaina", he said.

"You remembered?" Alaina asked.

"Bad timing!" Natasha yelled.

Clint and Alaina laughed as they started firing arrows. Clint went over and started helping civilians out of a bus.

"Just like Budapest all over again", Natasha said.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently", he said.

Alaina looked at the two of them, but decided not to say anything.

A new bout of aliens started coming.

Alaina ducked behind a car.

"Alaina!" Clint yelled, "Little help!"

Alaina was terrified and didn't think she could go on.

"Alaina! Come on!" Clint yelled. He ran back behind the car and grabbed the back of Alaina's head. He looked into her blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you think this is what Coulson would want you doing? Hiding?" he asked, "Alaina. Listen to me. Pull it together. We can't afford to lose you too". He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "My Artemis", he said.

"My Orion", she said, doing the same.

He pulled her up and handed her the bow.

Alaina vowed that she and Clint would get thru this alive, along with the other Avengers.

They stepped out, together, back into the fray.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- Welcome back!  
**

* * *

Steve jumped in the middle and started fighting.

Suddenly, all the aliens were electrocuted.

Thor landed with a large BANG.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable", Thor said.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team", Steve said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki", Thor said.

"Yeah? Well get in line", Clint said screwing the top onto an arrow. He turned to Alaina. "You good?" he asked.

She pecked him on the lips and said, "Yeah".

Bruce suddenly drove up on a motorcycle. "So, this all seems horrible", he said.

"I've seen worse", Natasha said.

'I think we all have', Alaina thought.

"Sorry", Bruce said.

"No. We could use a little worse", she said.

Alaina found it hard to suppress a smile.

Stark flew around a corner, with one of the large alien animal things.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry", Steve said.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry", he said and hulked out, punching the thing in the face.

Stark fired a small missile at it and it exploded.

Clint shielded Alaina's body with his own.

The Avengers gathered in a small circle.

Both Clint and Alaina loaded an arrow into their bow.

They looked up and saw more coming.

"Call it, Captain", Stark said.

Steve began giving orders. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays", Steve said.

"I'm going with him", Alaina said.

"No you're not", Clint told her.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, "I don't believe I asked you".

"Can't you listen to me for once?!" Clint yelled.

"Last time I didn't do what you told me, you were taken over by a crazy Asgardian!" Alaina yelled. She turned to Thor and said, "No offense by the way".

"Alaina", Clint sighed.

Alaina grabbed the back of Clint's neck and brought his face close to hers. "We're a package deal Clint. A team. You can't have one without the other. Face it", she said softly, "Besides, you'd be too worried about me to concentrate".

Clint smiled and kissed her. He broke away and said, "Okay".

"You two have really bad timing", Natasha said.

"You heard the girl, Cap. Package deal", Clint told Steve.

"Fine", Steve said, "Barton _and _Alaina". He turned to everyone else. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash", Steve said.

"Wanna give us a lift?" Clint asked Stark.

"Right", he said, "Better clench up Legolas and Katniss".

They shot up into the sky.

When he set them down, Alaina wobbled on her feet.

"You okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. The blood just rushed to my head", she told him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready", she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-This the last one for tonight. These chapters will get easier to write now that I don't have to use the movie anymore.  
**

* * *

Alaina and Clint started firing arrows in all directions.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail", Clint said.

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets", he said over the earpiece.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn", Clint said firing an arrow without looking.

It hit the intended target.

"So find a tight corner", Clint finished.

"I will roger that", Stark said.

Clint and Alaina kept firing arrows. "So Alaina", Clint said, "I was thinking".

"That's never good", she teased.

"When all this is over, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I dunno really", she said.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"What?" Alaina said, pausing for a moment.

"When this is over, I'm gonna marry you", he said.

"Guess Natasha was right. We do have bad timing", Alaina said, shooting an arrow.

Clint grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and kissed her. "Was that a yes?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

Clint just smiled.

One the aliens tried climbing up to the roof, but Clint shot it with an arrow just in time.

They both ducked as a laser came shooting at them.

"Hawkeye! Mockingbird!" they heard Natasha say over the earpiece.

Clint and Alaina turned and saw Natasha riding one of the alien's vehicles.

"Nat, what're you doing?" Clint asked.

"Well, besides listening to your sad excuse for a proposal, I could use a little help", she said.

Clint loaded an arrow into his bow and waited for the right second. He fired the arrow at the right moment, only to have Loki catch it.

But it blew up in his face, literally, and he sent flying to Stark Tower.

Suddenly, aliens appeared on the roof.

Clint fired an arrow at one and reached back.

Only to find all his arrows gone.

"Alaina!" Clint yelled, "Arrows!"

She tossed an arrow at him.

He loaded it into his quiver and put a certain top on it. He pulled it out and loaded it into his bow. He turned to Alaina. "Grab on to my vest", he said, standing on the edge of the building.

"Clint", Alaina whispered, terrified.

"You trust me right?" he asked.

Alaina nodded. She figured she didn't have to say 'with her life'.

He forced their bodies off the building. He shot the arrow and grabbed onto Alaina's waist.

It turned into a harpoon and latched onto the building.

They swung and went crashing thru a window.

Clint hit the ground roughly, knocking the wind out of him.

Alaina crawled over to him. She set her head on his chest and cried. "I don't know how much more I can take of this Clint", Alaina told him.

"We'll make it thru", he said, "Don't worry".

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise", he said.

When they both recovered, they went back out onto the street. They met up with others.

"We won", Steve said.

Clint and Alaina didn't say anything; Alaina just leaned up against Clint.

They went back up to Stark tower.

Alaina walked up to Loki and punched him, breaking his nose. "That's for taking Clint", she said.

Clint smirked and loaded an arrow pointing it at Loki's face.

Loki was taken back to helicarrier, while the Avengers headed to Shwarma.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Hardly anyone ate while at Shwarma.

Alaina picked at her food with her feet in Clint's lap.

"So what's this I heard about you asking Katniss to marry you?" Stark asked Clint.

Clint looked down at his food and a light pink covered his cheeks.

"No need to get embarrassed Clint", Alaina told him, "And besides it wasn't an official proposal".

* * *

After finishing at Shwarma, they all headed back to the helicarrier.

Alaina fell onto her bed, exhausted.

Clint laughed and lay down next to her.

She leaned back into Clint's embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Clint was shaking her awake. "C'mon Mockingbird. Up and at 'em", he said.

Alaina rolled over and stretched out like a cat.

"It's time to get Loki off our planet", he said, kissing her temple.

Alaina rolled out of the bed. She searched her closet for her favorite dress. She threw it on and grabbed her pair of brown boots.

When she emerged from the bathroom, all Clint could do was stare.

"I haven't seen you in that in a few years", he said.

"Toss me my jacket", she said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Honestly", she said rolling her eyes. She went over to her closet and grabbed her brown jacket.

"Oh…that one", Clint said. Clint leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go", he said.

* * *

They all met in Central Park.

Thor was holding a tube of sorts.

Dr. Banner placed the Tesseract into the tube.

Natasha leaned into both Clint and Alaina and said, "Loki looks good with that muzzle on doesn't he?"

Clint just smiled.

Suddenly Loki and Thor disappeared.

"Good riddance", Alaina said. She turned to Clint. "What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know", he said.

"I was thinking, since we're here. We could just chill here in Central Park", she said.

They found a big oak tree and lay beneath it.

"Clint…what do you think of children?" she asked.

"Never thought about it", he said.

Alaina was a little upset.

"I brought it up with Fury once", he said, "About if you were to ever get pregnant".

Alaina blushed this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-This is the last one for today, since I will be working until 10 tonight. In the next chapter, Clint will finally get what he wants. ;)  
**

* * *

Clint and Alaina rented an apartment while Stark Tower, more recently renamed Avengers Tower, was in repair.

The conversation about marriage and children wasn't brought up again, until tonight.

* * *

"Do you want kids?" Clint asked Alaina.

"What?" she asked.

"Kids", he repeated.

"I heard what you said Clint", she said.

"So…?" he asked.

"I don't know okay?!" Alaina yelled, getting up off the couch, "What about S.H.E.I.L.D? It's been our life Clint. It wouldn't be an easy thing to walk away from".

"It could be arranged", Clint said.

"So what? I'm supposed live in the tower and take care of kids? That's not me Clint!" Alaina said, "You want me to watch you fight and fear for your life?"

"It wouldn't be like that", he said, "When the baby grows up, we can go on missions again".

"And risk being killed and leaving my…our baby without a mother or father?! I went thru that Clint! I will not subject another living being to that!" Alaina yelled.

"But you had…" Clint said.

"Don't even say his name Clint", Alaina spat.

"Move on. I have. The team has", Clint said.

"Move on? He practically raised me Clint. He was like a father to me", Alaina said tearing up.

Clint gathered her in his arms. Suddenly, something clicked in Clint. "Alaina?" Clint asked.

"Yeah", she said.

"Remember when I saved you?" he asked.

"Of course. That was the night we slept together for the first time", she said.

Clint shook his head and said, "Remember how I told you I loved you like Orion loved the goddess Artemis?" "

Yeah", she said, "But I still fail to see how this relates to our argument".

"Did you ever research her?" he asked.

"No", Alaina answered.

Clint stepped away from Alaina and said, "Well, if my memory serves me correctly, she was the goddess of hunting, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, and virginity".

"Damn you. Using mythology against me", she said, "That doesn't mean you've won the argument".

"I can think of a better way to get out our anger", Clint said smirking.

"Not going work mister", she said.

Clint sighed.

"Don't be so dramatic", Alaina said.

"We never officially celebrated your birthday", he said, his voice dropping.

"Clint, stop it", she said, walking away from him.

* * *

A few weeks later, they officially moved into the new tower.

The team had noticed a big change in Alaina and Clint.

They were more playfully and childish.

* * *

_Clint and Alaina were lying on their stomachs facing each other in the living room. _

_They having a soft conversation mostly made up with 'I love you's' and sweet nothings. _

_Stark walked in, but Clint and Alaina paid him no attention. "Hello?" Stark asked. _

_The two carried on as if they hadn't heard him. _

* * *

They also discovered that the two could be very passionate.

On a number of occasions, the various team members would walk in on them making out.

* * *

_Steve was walking thru Avenger Tower. He went to the living room and found Clint and Alaina kissing on the couch. _

_Alaina was straddling Clint and her hands were buried in his hair. _

_Clint had his hands on her lower back, dangerously close to another region. _

_Steve cleared his throat. _

_The two continued, clearly in their own little world. _

_"Guys!" he yelled. _

_They slowly pulled back from their kiss._

_ "Oh, sorry Steve", Alaina said. _

_Clint moved to kiss her neck, while Alaina laughed._

_ Steve just walked out disgusted._

* * *

Alaina rose early, like always. She went into the kitchen and started on breakfast. She was wandering around the kitchen looking for ingredients, when two hands grabbed her hips. "Clint", she gasped.

Clint peppered kisses on her neck and jaw line.

"Public place", Stark said walking in.

Clint didn't let go of Alaina though.

"Why did you have to pick here to live?" Stark asked.

"You invited us", Clint said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- There are two songs for this chapter. The first song is "Hands all over" by Maroon 5 for the first paragraph. For the second paragraph, it's "Never gonna leave this bed" by Maroon 5.  
**

* * *

The Avengers had decided to go out, leaving Clint and Alaina alone in the tower.

"We're alone", Clint said.

"Is that so?" Alaina said.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Clint dragged her to the bedroom. He shut the door and slammed her up against the wall.

Alaina ripped his vest off.

This wasn't like their first time. This was rough, 'I have to have you'.

Clint moved Alaina off the wall and threw her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and reconnected their lips.

* * *

Clint was the first one to awake in the morning. Clint watched Alaina sleep with a loving expression on his face. He pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck and shoulder.

Alaina stirred and sighed, "Clint". She turned to face him.

"Morning", Clint said.

"Hey", Alaina said.

Clint started to lightly run his fingertips up and down her spine.

"Mmm", Alaina said softly.

"I love you", Clint said.

"I love you", Alaina answered.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

Alaina just nodded.

Clint placed a kiss on her forehead, before getting out of bed. He threw on a pair plaid pajama pants and smoothed down his hair. He went into kitchen, passing the Avengers in the living room.

"Morning", Stark said sipping his coffee.

"Wow. 7 in the morning and you're not drinking. Must be a new record", Clint said sarcastically.

"Wow. Must have been good last night", Stark said.

Clint smirked and said, "You have no idea". Clint busied himself in the kitchen making Alaina's favorite, eggs and bacon.

A few minutes later, Alaina emerged from the bedroom, wearing a pair of short shorts and Clint's hoodie. She was practically glowing.

Things between Clint and Alaina had gone from tense to just…loving.

She walked up behind Clint and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss between his bare shoulder blades.

Clint turned and kissed her.

"You two are just so cute together", Pepper gushed.

When the food was done, all the Avengers sat down to eat.

"Babe, go get ready. I'll clean up", Clint said.

She gave him a kiss before heading to the bedroom.

Clint cleared the table.

"What do you have planned for today?" Pepper asked Clint.

"Today I'm going to officially propose to Alaina", Clint said, "Got it planned out and everything".

* * *

When Clint and Alaina arrived at Central Park, he dragged her to the large fountain.

"Clint", Alaina said laughing, "What are we doing?"

He grasped her shoulders and said, "Stand right there". He took her hands in his and slowly got down on one knee.

"Clint", Alaina whispered.

"Alaina, I loved you since you brought me to S.H.E.I.L.D. I now know that I was right when I thought you were angel. We've been thru hell together, but I would go back and do it again a thousand times. Alaina Riley, my love, my Artemis, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will Clint", she said.

Clint stood up and kissed her.

They heard clapping. They turned and saw all the Avengers standing there.

"Well, while we're all in a loving mood. Pepper's pregnant", Stark said.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"What can I say? The woman can't keep her hands off of me", Stark said.

They suddenly heard, "PEPPER!"

Apparently, Stark had received a smack to the back of the head for that comment.

"I take back what I said about us being a time-bomb. We're just one big weird family", Bruce said.

Everyone just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- This is the last chapter. I already have a prequel and sequel planned for this story. Let me know which one you would like me to write first.  
**

* * *

Stark and Pepper were married and had a son named Anthony Edward Stark Jr, but everyone liked to call him T.J.

Everyone loved T.J, especially Alaina.

She loved to hold him and take care of him. She was slowly warming up to the idea of having children.

Then little Luke Banner came along.

It wasn't long before Steve's new wife Sophie was pregnant.

Clint and Alaina decided that after a year and a half of being engaged that it was time to get married.

For Alaina, it was hard to choose a maid of honor. She ended up choosing Natasha as her maid of honor. She asked Director Fury to walk her down the aisle.

The best man spot was left open as a silent reminder of the man that both Alaina and Clint had lost.

The ceremony was short and the reception was fun.

And that night, Alaina had a surprise for Clint. "I'm pregnant", she told him.

* * *

Alaina embraced being pregnant and Clint waited on her hand and foot.

When Alaina had reached her 6 month of pregnancy, she began to have back problems.

Clint was awoken by Alaina tossing and turning on the bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Clint", she whimpered, "My back".

Clint ran his hand up and down her back.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her lower back and said, "Here".

He gently rubbed that spot.

"Harder", she sighed.

He did as he was told and lightly dug the heel of his hand into her lower back.

It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing.

When Clint heard that whimper and his name, he would do anything she wanted.

* * *

Jacob Rogers was born 2 months before Clint and Alaina's daughter.

Yes, they had a daughter named Piper Barton.

Soon after her birth, S.H.E.I.L.D. wasn't talked about, Coulson was never mentioned again, and they acted like the Battle of Manhattan never happened.

Alaina and Clint packed up their bows.

Little did they know what would happen 16 years later.

Their daughter would step into her parents shoes.


	17. Epilouge

Epilogue

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N- The sequel to this story is called A Songbird's Cry  
**

* * *

It was obvious from the day that Piper was born, that she was Clint's little girl.

She had his hair and eyes.

As she got older, she didn't relate with any kids her age.

All she needed was her daddy.

She was sarcastic and witty like her father and had the tendency to brood like her father.

Clint and Alaina's skill of archery was never mentioned and Clint had his bow hidden safely away.

If Alaina had it her way, Piper would never hold a bow and never work for S.H.E.I.L.D.

Her hopes were dashed when the truth came out.


	18. AN

**A Songbird's Cry, the sequel to this story, has been deleted until further notice. It needs some work.  
**


End file.
